1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pyrotechnic burster composition that produces its effect as the result of an explosion.
2. Description of Related Art
Pyrotechnic compositions are widely used to produce a loud report and/or flash for a variety of applications. Typically, black powder or various xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d compositions are used in this role.
More recently, pyrotechnic flash compositions have provided the energy for xe2x80x9csting ballxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstunxe2x80x9d type devices used by military and law enforcement personnel. Many of the flash compositions used in these devices, however, are dangerous to manufacture and handle because of their tendency to explode if initiated when unconfined. The same can be said for black powder, which has been employed as a bursting material for hundreds of years. The safety issues associated with the manufacture and use of black powder and flash type compositions are well known. See, e.g., J. A. Conking, Chemistry of Pyrotechnics, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, N.Y. , 1985, pages 3 and 176.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pyrotechnic burster composition that combines good explosive energy when confined, with reduced ignition hazard when unconfined.
The composition includes pyrotechnic mixtures of KClO4, metal powders, and pentaerythritol or terephthalic acid.
By virtue of its good explosive energy when confined and reduced ignition hazard when unconfined, the composition exceeds the performance of both black powder and a traditional flash composition.